


Casual Affair

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Murder Husbands, Short One Shot, cannibals in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will are planning their one year anniversary and things aren't going too well with the travel agent...</p><p>(So i had this dream a few nights ago and could not stop thinking about it, so here's a short fluff fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Affair

"Now, where are you two going?" The travel agent smiles brightly revealing his perfectly white teeth, reminding Will of cemetery headstones, he glanced nervously at Hannibal who in turn held up a travel brochure, frowning at the happy couple on the front with some disgust.

"Italy, for our one year anniversary." Hannibal says flatly, he sets the brochure down, "Will has been talking about it for weeks now and well I do owe it to him." 

"Italy, what a fine country-now what date do you wish to leave?" The travel agent glances at his computer, before typing in a few things. 

"The 23rd, it seems right." Will says, picking a random date, he sees to his surprise Hannibal nod with approval. 

The travel agent bites down on his lip letting out a slow hiss, "I'm sorry afraid that date is booked, perhaps another?"

"Fine August 6th." Hannibal says, digging his hand into Will's flesh, who doesn't react until he feels his nails, it was a bad habit of Hannibal's becoming frustrated and he often had a temper he never used on Will only his art.

His art could be defined in two words; murder and cooking.

Will didn't mind, after awhile he got used to it, Hannibal was his complete whole, they had found each other one desperate evening of Will attending a cooking class, that Hannibal himself was teaching, as it went along. Sparks flew between the two enlightening a love unlike any other. 

Will found out that his boyfriend was not only a chef, also a therapist who opened his heart to patients. Will found this was charming, eventually it was enough to move his way into Will's heart and home. Will moved in, quickly falling more into Hannibal's world.

One evening that changed when Will heard a struggle between his boyfriend and a patient that had arrived due to Hannibal referring him to a new therapist, Franklyn was creepy by any terms and wanted not only to be Hannibal's friend, but _lover_ , in that sense, Hannibal feared not only for his life but for Will's.

He had simply instructed Will to stay out of the foyer but Will could still hear and he could still smell fear; he heard Franklyn enter the room desperate for Hannibal's love and affection. Hannibal told him a simple sentence then there was a cracking noise and nothing more.

"My Will, my love." He had said to Franklyn before his short painless death, after that Hannibal had explained to Will what was going to happen to the body and what he was. 

"You could leave, I would understand completely." He looked at Will with a sadness that hurt Will, who despite everything could not leave Hannibal.

"No. Hannibal I love you and you protected me. I couldn't leave after that." Will said, holding his hand, after that Will helped Hannibal clean up the said _mess_ before the two ended up in bed together without anything being different than before.

Snapping back into reality he saw the travel agent hunched over his desk, who was sweat furiously. While Hannibal grew more annoyed by the moment. 

"The only flight I have is on September 20th and I apologise once again, perhaps I ships suggest a different season? After all summer is out highest travel season." He smiled weakly at Hannibal, "I can throw in a 20% discount." He adds.

"No, I'm afraid we have to reschedule, Will and I can't afford to miss our dinner party tonight and you sir have been very rude." Hannibal proclaims, "can I see your card? For my personal records of course." 

The travel agent hands over to Hannibal a simple blue business card with the man's name, phone number and his address. Hannibal tucked it away, grinding his teeth which was another bad habit, he didn't bother shaking the man's hand.

Will apologised quickly as the two left the room, "Hannibal you can't kill everyone that you think has been rude to you."

"Will, he offered us poor service and even worse he tried to charge is double the price, he deserves what's coming to him."

"And what is that?" Will cautioned, "to a dinner party?" 

"No Will, I'm afraid he'll have a flat tire this evening don't worry the man doesn't have a family." 

Will settled his hand over Hannibal's, deciding that the man had been rude. And it was time to see things through Hannibal's eyes. He kissed Hannibal's cheek, "can I help with this one?"

Hannibal laughs lightly, "of course my mongoose." Kissing him lightly on his parted lips, "I've waited for you to ask that."

Will feels his cheeks burn up from  
Hannibal's sweet tone, as he took his lover's hand they walk back into the waiting room, to wait out the travel agent's day together.

_end_


End file.
